8-10 Update
The following are the patch notes for the 8.10 Update, directly from the World of Tanks site. New Content *Added Japanese Tech Tree: **Renault Otsu, tier I Light Tank. Credited to all registered players, with 100% trained crew and Garage slot **Type 95 Ha-Go, tier II Light Tank **Type 98 Ke-Ni, tier III Light Tank **Type 5 Ke-Ho, tier IV Light Tank **Chi-Ni, tier II Medium Tank **Type 97 Chi-Ha, tier III Medium Tank **Type 1 Chi-He, tier IV Medium Tank **Type 3 Chi-Nu, tier V Medium Tank **Type 4 Chi-To, tier VI Medium Tank **Type 5 Chi-Ri, tier VII Medium Tank **STA-1, tier VIII Medium tank **Type 61, tier IX Medium Tank **STB-1, tier X Medium Tank *Added top-tier USSR Medium Tanks: **Object 430 Variant II, tier IX **Object 430, tier X *Japanese Premium Type 3 Chi-Nu Kai tank (tier V) added to the in-game shop *Chinese Premium 'Type 64' light tank (tier VI) added to the in-game shop *New map in Japanese setting: 'Hidden Village,' added for testing. **Some parameters: 1000x1000m large; spring setting with village in the valley Gameplay Changes *'Port' map removed from Random battles *Reworked and/or fixed several gameplay moments on 'Karelia,' 'Mines,' 'El-Halluf,' 'Airfield' and 'Steppes' maps *'Airfield,' 'Komarin,' 'Live Oaks,' 'Siegfried Line,' 'Sand River,' 'Serene Coast,' 'Swamp,' 'Tundra' maps added to Team Battle mode *Added possibility for AP and APCR shells to go through "small" objects: fences, benches, columns, etc. With object penetration, the final armor penetration parameter of the shell will be decreased and the object destroyed *Added +5% coefficient to XP received in 'Team Battle' game mode *Changed the way personal rating is calculated *Removed crediting of Battle Hero achievements, Epic Achievements, Commemorative Achievements, several medals and titles of Honour: 'Survivor,' 'Kamikaze,' 'Invincible,' 'Raider,' 'Bombardier,' 'Reaper,' 'Sharpshooter' from Tank Company battles *'Ranger' moved to Epic Achievements and renamed to 'Naidin's Medal' Graphics & User Interface *For "Improved" graphics setting: **Reworked lighting on all maps: reset density, colors, brightness, and changed locations of light sources. Significantly increased texture accuracy **Fully re-worked fog **Added dynamic shadows from clouds **Added possibility to select one full-screen filter from predefined list -- filters vary by density, colors, and brightness settings **Reworked "bloom" effect **Added light ray effects and lenses on the sun **Added motion blur effect for movement *Significantly improved Battle Missions UI *Added information about current specials and discounts to the client *Improved and fixed small issues in 'Statistics' tab *Significantly improved and added several fixes to Team Battle UI *Added 'Save last replay' option, which stores replays of only the last battle and removes the previous one *In after-battle statistics, Credit and XP received for 'Honorable Resistance' is listed separate from regular XP and Credits received for the battle *Experience is now converted to Free XP according to the vehicle list order *Returned 'Last time player played a battle' to the 'Statistics' tab *Increased the draw distance preset for different settings: 'Low' settings will now have same preset as 'Very High' settings, while 'Minimal' reserve preset id similar to 'High' settings *Created a smoother zooming of camera per mouse scrolling in 'arcade' view Changes to Vehicle Characteristics *Fixed the shape of T69 and T54E1 turrets *Fixed the armor of 'IS-3' turret for WZ-111 model 1-4 tank *Fixed the model of frontal armour 'nose' of Lorraine 40t. tank *Fixed earlier drowning of German Rhm.-Borsig Waffenträger TD *Changed the longitude of 12.8cm Rhm.-Borsig Waffenträger TD gun *Added welds and 'window' for reticle in Waffenträger auf E 100 hatch *Improved suspension quality for all tanks on IS and KV series (includes all modifications) *Fixed Object 140 turret armoring *Increased speed of [[Maus turret traverse by 2 degrees *Because of historical reasons, changed the characteristics of Lowe tank: top armoured plate thickness increased by 20mm, weight decreased by 2.5 tons, increased ammo storage to 40 rounds, increased gun inclination and declination angles. *Fixed small incorrect points of damage and visual models of Conqueror and Panzerjäger I vehicles *Fixed the longitude of E-50 guns, which was incorrect since the gun mantles rework *Changed the color tint for Chinese Premium tanks: Type 59, T-34-3, 112, Type 64 *Fixed small issues with visual models of Rhm.-Borsig Waffentrager, Pz.Sfl. V, IS-6, StuG III, Object 416, AMX 50 B, M4 Sherman, T1 Heavy Tank. *Fixed incorrect size of Ferdinand TD *Returned possibility to repair turret turning mechanism for Waffentrager auf Pz. IV. *Added slot for second emblem to Panther II tank for both turrets *Added slot for second emblem to E-50 tank first turret *Fixed design of 76mm Gun M1A1 mounted on T1 Heavy Tank China *Type 2597 Chi-Ha: **Elevation angle for 45mm 20K changed from с -21 to -20 degrees **Elevation angle for 57mm Gun Type 97 changed from с -21 to -20 degrees **Traverse speed for Type 97 turret changed from 44 to 30. **Elevation angle for 4mm Gun Type 1 changed from с -21 to -20 degrees **Traverse peed for Type 97-Kai turret changed from с 46 to 30. Note: We managed to get updated information about the Chi-Ha tank along with other Japanese models, so it was decided to make the parameters for both Chinese and Japanese versions similar. *WZ-111 model 1-4: **IS-3 turret armor values are made similar to IS-3 Note: Update 8.9 was known to include altered armor values according to newly revealed IS-3 schemes, so 8.10 will feature changes in the IS-3 turret for Chinese WZ-111 model 1-4. Germany *Löwe: **Upper side hull armor became thicker by 20mm (from 80mm to 100mm) **Weight reduced by 2.5 tons. **Ammo rack for 10.5 cm Kw.K. L/70 increased from 40 to 80 **Elevation angle for 10.5 cm Kw.K. L/70 changed from -17 degrees to -38 degrees **Depression angle for 10.5 cm Kw.K. L/70 changed from 6 degrees to 8 degrees Note: Exploring the claims from our community regarding the tank's weight we have discovered that it didn't correlate with real documentation. So the number of amendments includes weight decrease, hull armor corrections followed by ammo rack increase and elevation angles. *Maus: **Traverse speed for Maus turret changed from 14 to 16 Note: It's no secret that all the tanks in the game have higher traverse speed than they did in reality. When checking updated documentation, we revealed that Maus had this parameter lowered compared to other tank models. USSR *IS: **Ammo rack for 122mm D2-5Т was changed from 26 to 28 Note: Ammo rack for the IS with 122mm was altered accordingly to historical data (28 shells). *Object 140: After this tank was included in 8.8, we got lots of complaints from our users related to the thin front armor of its turret, making it too easy to penetrate. Previously there wasn't enough data to deal with this issue. After we got additional data, the changes were applied. Now the armor has become tougher, even though the armor values remained the same. The main amendments concern frontal projection – now the sloped forehead and side parts of the turret have values are closer to those for vertical surfaces. So generally, a shell hitting a sloped surface will have to travel through the armor width similar to vertical surface. Other Bugfixes and Changes *Fixed the placement of Pz.Kpfw V/IV emblems on the turret *Fixed the placing of emblems and inscriptions on AMX 50 B tank hull *Fixed rare cases of user settings on server not saving *Fixed performance drop at display of tank destruction message *Fixed voice chat turning off during leaving of the battle *Fixed the logic of the frag counter in the top part of the screen *Fixed rare issue when a round could fly through a tank without damaging it *Fixed display of tank outline while aiming near a destroyed tank *Fixed UI lagging caused by display of numerous UI elements simultaneously *Fixed uncontrolled turning of the camera when entering SPG mode while player's vehicle is hit *Fixed 'Average XP per battle' display in tank crew's personnel files *Fixed message of radio operator skill incompatibility in tooltip of IS-7 loader *Fixed incorrect cases of disconnecting player from server by 'spam_protection' *Fixed rare crash to desktop during map loading *Fixed rare issue with losing control of tank during battle *Fixed cases of loading current and not selected type of ammunition during reload of cassette. *Fixed rare issue with the lost statistics for some vehicles, which happened after 8.9 release *Fixed catapulting of small tanks during entering small size objects on 'Tundra' map *Fixed client freezing during start of battle recording while also minimizing/maximizing game window *Fixed pressed button freeze during simultaneous switching between windowed and fullscreen modes *Fixed fuzzy display of some achievements in 'Statistics' tab *Fixed small issues with 'Exterior' camouflage and emblem setting windows *Fixed different reaction when pressing Esc without focusing on a specific dialogue window Category:World of Tanks